Dreams and Memories
by RoseHarvest
Summary: Jill Parker has been a traveler all her life, she never stays in one place for to long. But when she comes to Forget Me Not Valley to see her cousin Celia things change. Suddenly Jill is reminded of a life she forgot she even had. Will she decide to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Hey guys I'm RoseHarvest and this is my first try at a fanfic. Hope you like it! Oh and please review, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest moon

***Chapter One***

Jill glanced down at her watch. 5:45. She had to hurry because in her letter she told Celia

she would be at her house at six. Her heart pounded as she ran down the dusty old road

that lead from Mineral Town to Forget Me Not Valley, and sweat poured down her face

somewhat because it was summer and even the nights were hot but mostly because she

was nervous. Never in her life had she met this "Celia" and she was afraid she wouldn't

like her. But maybe things would go well for her this once, maybe everything would turn

out ok. Maybe . . . . yeah probably not.

"Hello there! You must be Jillian."

Jill looked up to see a young brunette about her age standing in front of her. She was

wearing a dull green dress and an orange bandana and she was smiling at Jill from ear to

ear. This must be Celia. Behind Celia was a stocky middle aged woman, or at least what

resembled a woman, Jill couldn't really tell. She smiled and shook Jills hand.

"You must be Celia and yeah I'm Jillian but you can call me Jill . . . I guess."

"I'm Celia and this is Vesta. We're sooo glad to have you staying with us this week."

"Thanks for letting me stay here so unexpectedly, I know you probably just got my

letter yesterday."

"It's no problem! Those bags look heavy, why don't I show you to your room, or I guess our room, and you can put them down there."

"Kay."

Celia brought Jill into an old log cabin and took her upstairs to an attic bedroom. In the

upper left corner were two small wood beds, both with pink quilts, and in the upper right

corner was a chest of drawers and an antique desk and mirror.

"Just put your suitcase here and then I'll show you the rest of the house."

Jill put her stuff down and the two of them walked downstairs and Celia showed her the

tiny kitchen and dining room. She also showed her the other bedroom that Vesta and her

brother share. While Jill was wondering what Vestas brother could possibly look like

Celia was rambling on about the scenery and fresh air.

"Hey I have an idea!" Jill jumped at Celias high pitched squeal.

"W-what?"

"Why don't I take you around and introduce you to the villagers that live here!"

"Well . . ."

"C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Okay but first I have a question."

"Alright go ahead."

"Is Vesta a man or a woman?"

"W-what!!! What do you mean!?"

"Well I can't tell if Vesta is a man or a woman. So which is it?"

"Definitely a woman!"

"Oh okay got it."

Celia and Jill walked in silence for a few mintues. Jill would occasionally glance at Celia

to see if her question had offended her but it appeared that she was just trying to hold

back laughter. They made their way to town and Celia stopped.

"Well this is the main part of town. That big building over there is the Inner Inn, the smaller building beside it is the Blue Bar, and past that is just random houses where some villagers live. Oh and there's a farm just up that road there. What do you want to see first?"

"Uh lets go to the farm first."

Celia led Jill up the road to a successful looking farm. Jill was looking around at all the

pretty crops and animals when she noticed the house. Had she been here before? It looked

so familiar. Jill couldn't quite put her finger on it but then memories flooded her mind.

She was two years old and her and her mom were standing in the kitchen.

"_Mommy what awe you doing?"_

"_I'm cooking dinner sweetie. Are you getting hungry?"_

"_Yep."_

_The young woman reached down and accidently touched the stove._

"_**OW! OW! OW!"**_

"_Mommy awe you otay? Wet me tiss it and make it better."_

_Jill took her moms hand and gave it a gentle kisss._

"_All better! See mommy."_

_She showed her mom her hand. It was still red and causing a lot of pain but her mom smiled. _

"_Thank you Jill mommy feels all better now."_

_She patted Jills head and went to the sink to put cold water on her hand._

And then Jill remembered, this house was the exact same one she lived on with her

parents when she was little. Tears started to form in her eyes. If only those wonderful

days could have lasted forever.

"Jill?"

"H-huh! What?"

"You zoned out for a minute, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah. So who lives here?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Claire and Rock Johnson."

Jill looked over and could see a young blonde man playing with about five little kids. He

noticed them and got up.

"Hey Celia, what brings you here? Oh who's this?"

"Rock this is my cousin Jill, Jill this is Rock."

"Nice to meet you Jill."

"Nice to meet to."

The five children came up and the smallest one, a two or three year old blonde girl,

tugged on Rocks shirt. He picked her up.

"Kids why don't you say hello to Jill."

"Hewow!" They all chimed in unison.

"Wait so these are _all your_ kids?"

"Yep mine and Claires. Oh here comes Claire now."

Jill looked back and saw a relatively tall blonde woman. Her long hair was pulled back in

a ponytail and the dress she was wearing showed off her huge baby bump.

"O . . . M . . . G." Jill whispered to Celia.

"I know. They reproduce faster than bunnies and they've only been married for four years."

"Wow."

Claire walked up with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Hi Celia." She looked at Jill. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jill Parker Celias cousin. I'm staying here for a little while."

"Oh well I have work to do, bye."

"Uhm, bye I guess."

"So Jill let me introduce you to my kids."

Jill turned back to look at Rock and the little girl in his arms.

"Okay."

"This little one is Katie," he gestured to the littlest girl in his arms, "this is Maria, and this is Renae, Raleigh, and Rock Jr. Renae, Raleigh, and Rock Jr. are triplets."

"Nice to meet you guys."

The kids didn't pay attention to Jill, they just walked away and started to play.

"Well I guess we better go now Rock. C'mon Jill. Bye Rock."

"Goodbye Celia, bye Jill."

"See ya Rock."

As Celia took Jill to meet the other villagers she thought about her decision to come here.

Was it the right decision? Or would she come to regret it like all the other choices she made?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys thanks for reading now here's chapter 2! Please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest moon

***Chapter Two***

Jill awoke as sunlight poured in through her window. She looked over at Celia's bed. It

was already made. She got up and looked at her reflection in the antique mirror. Her hair

looked like it hadn't been brushed in forever and you could clearly see her stomache

through a hole in her threadbare pajamas.

"Man I look like a hobo, hey do I smell bacon?"

Jill wandered downstairs, forgetting how she looked, in search of the bacon. She walked

into the kitchen and saw a black haired man standing over the stove. To Jill he looked just

like Elvis. He turned around and was startled to see her there.

"OMYGOODNESSIT'SAHOBO!"

"What?"

"Stay back I'm warning you! I have a . . . um . . . frying pan!" He picked up the frying pan off the stove.

"Calm down Elvis I'm not a hobo, I'm Celia's cousin."

"O-oh, wait, Elvis, what? OUCH OUCH OUCH!" He had accidently tipped the

frying pan over and spilled grease all over his hand and arm. Thankfully Celia walked in

just in time to help.

" Oh my! Marlin what happened?" She ran to help him and Jill went back upstairs to get dressed.

"Hmmm let's see, what should I wear?" Jill looked in her bag, and found two t-shirts, a

grey one and a pink one, and some denim shorts. She took out the shorts and the pink t-

shirt and put them on. She brushed her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail.

"There all ready. Now let's go see how Elvis is doing." She trotted downstairs.

"Oh hey Jill, I guess you met Marlin." The black haired guy looked at Jill and gave a slight wave.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too."

"Sorry for calling you a hobo."

"Ah it's ok. Um Celia is there a place that sells clothes here?"

"No but you might could call the supermarket and see if they have anything."

"Oh okay. Do you have a phone?"

"Sorry, the only people in town who own a phone are Rock and Claire, but I'm sure they'd let you use theirs."

"Yeah I'll try that. Thanks." Jill left and headed for Claire's farm. She came up and Rock was playing with the kids again.

"Hey Rock."

"Oh hey Jill. What's up?"

"Um well I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"Sure go on inside."

"Kay thanks."

Jill walked inside the old farmhouse. It was exactly as she remembered. The walls were

still the same old wood paneling and the floors were the same oak wood. Her eyes

scanned the room for the phone but instead they fell on an area of the wall with green

crayon on it. She went over to it and bent down to look. Most people probabley thought

that Claire and Rocks kids had done it but Jill knew who it really was. She remembered

herself doing it when she was about three.

"_Mommy come wook at what I dwew you."_

"_Just a minute Jill I'm busy."_

_Her worn out mom had just got back from work and she was paying bills._

"_MOMMY HURRY!"_

"_Alright I'm coming."_

_She got up and walked over to the corner where Jill was sitting._

"_Oh Jill you know you're not supposed to draw on the walls!"_

"_Y-you don't wike it?" Jill started to cry._

"_Sweetie I love it, I just wish you would draw on paper and not on the walls ok?"_

"_O-otay."_

"_Good." Her mom leaned down and kissed her on the fourhead._

"I miss you so much mom."

"Hey Jill are you almost done?" She stood up as Rock walked in.

"Oh um well I can't find the phone."

"Jill the phone is right by the front door."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know who you were going to call but maybe you should make an appointment with the eye doctor, or a neurologist."

"Thanks I'll be out in a sec." Jill picked up the phone and dialed the supermarkets number and waited while it rang.

"Hello this is the supermarket, your one stop shop. How may I help you?"

"Um I was wondering if you sold clothes."

"Nope sorry."

"Oh well, then I guess I should go. Hey wait you don't sell thank you cards do you?"

"Yes we do have one."

"Good I'll take that . . . and do you have any wine?"

"Yes we do."

"I'll take that too."

"Are you twenty one?"

"Suuuure . . . ."

"Okay that'll be 60 gold. Where do you live?"

"Why do you need to know where I live? Are you a pervert!?"

"No but if you want me to deliver your items then I need to know where you live."

"Oh. I live at Vesta's farm in Forget Me Not Valley."

"Alright I'll deliver your purchases soon. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Jill hung up the phone and went outside. Once again Rock was playing with the kids. She

was beginning to wonder if Claire did all the work while Rock just played all day. That

was very possible.

"Hey Rock I'm done with the phone. Thanks for letting me use it."

"You're welcome."

Just as Jill was about to leave Claire came up.

"Hey Claire how are you?"

"Hi Jill, bye Jill."

"Um oookay . . . bye then."

Jill headed back to Vesta's farm and went inside the old log house. Marlin was standing inside.

"Oh hey Jill. Celia's resting upstairs so if you need to talk to her you might want to wait."

"Well then . . . you wanna talk?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah we didn't get to say much to each other this morning. So what kind of food do you like to eat?"

"Hmmm . . . well . . . I don't really know. Nobody's ever bothered to ask me before."Just then Vesta walked inside.

"Hey kids. Watcha talking about?"

"Oh n-nothing. See ya later Jill." Marlin walked outside and Jill wondered how someone

who seemed so open to talk a few minutes ago would all of a sudden get so shy and quiet.

Then and there she decided she would have to get Marlin to open up to her, whatever it took.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy and _**PLEASE**_ review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters.

***Chapter Three***

Jill headed for the Inner Inn. After unsuccessful call to the supermarket, Celia had suggested she try asking Ruby to make her some clothes.

"I sure hope Ruby doesn't ask me to pay her, I'm kinda short on cash."She opened the door and went inside.

"Hey Ruby are you here?"

"Hello?" Ruby came out of the kitchen. "Oh hello there Jill you sure look pretty today."

"O-oh th-thank you. Um Ruby d-do you sew?"

"Sure do hone, is there something you need made?"

"Well I need some new clothes."

"I can do that. But you'll have to pay me for the fabric."

_Dang_

"That'll be fine." She lied, "But I'm gonna need a lot of stuff, are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of coarse I am. So what all do you need?"

"I need eight shirts, ten jeans, nine jean shorts, and some pajamas."

"Oh, wow, ok then. Can I get your measurements?"

"Sure."

Ruby measured Jill and wrote the numbers down on a slip of paper.

"So what designs do you want?"

"I don't care as long as I can work in em."

"Alright I'll have them done in about a week and it will be three hundred gold."

"Okay thank you, bye"

"Goodbye dear."

Jill left and thought about where she was gonna get some money. She looked around. She could try the bar.

"No way too sleesy. Hmmm Claires farm? Heck no. Well I guess I could work for Vesta, Yeah I'll do that!"

Jill ran to Vesta's shop and went inside. Vesta, Marlin, and Celia were sorting seeds and

vegetables. Marlin was counting under his breath and Celia was humming a tune that was

making Marlin lose his concentration. Jill cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Uh Vesta can I talk to you a second?"

"A course ya can. What do you need."

"Well I'm low on money and I just ordered clothes from Ruby . . ."

"Wait, why did you order clothes from Ruby instead of calling May's tailoring?" Marlin interrupted.

"Well _Celia _didn't mention that. Anyways I owe Ruby money but I don't have enough so I was wondering if I could have a job . . . here."

"Sure go ahead and get to work."

"Yes! Thanks Vesta." Jill went and sat by Marlin to help him with the vegetables.

"So Marlin you never did answer my question the other day . . ."

"So?"

"So I want an answer!"

"I like all kinds of food."

"Oh well what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Really? Cool mine too. What's your . . ."

"Why are you asking me all these questions, why do you have to work here, and why are you even here!?"

"Marlin . . ." Celia tried to stop the inevitable fight. Jill stood up.

"You know what Marlin, I'm asking you all these questions because I want to get to know you, I have to work here because I don't have any money, and the only reason I'm here is because I have nowhere else to go!!!!" Jill stormed out of the shop crying and Marlin just stood there. Celia was quiet.

"Marlin what the hack was that for!?" Vesta's face was bright red and she looked extremely angry.

"You go find her and apologize!"

"Whatever." Marlin mumbled and walked outside.

Jill ran and ran until she was too tired to run anymore and she found herself at the beach.

It was dark and all the stars were out if Jill wasn't so sad it would have been a very

peaceful night. She sat down in the sad and put her hands on her eyes, just begging the

tears to stop. Her gaze drifted up to the starry sky.

"Oh mommy why did you leave me? I'm not strong enough to take care of myself." She broke down crying. "I'm not strong enough to be alone!"

"You're not alone Jill." Jill looked up to see who it was. Marlin, great. But behind him she could see Vesta and Celia walking towards her. Marlin sat down beside Jill and took something out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean what I said . . . . . here." He handed her a crumbled up flower.

"This is a sucky gift." She said sniffling and wiping away tears.

"Well excuse me, what else am I supposed to find at ten thirty?" Jill giggled.

"Thanks Marlin." She hugged him and he blushed.

"Don't mention it."

Jill thought about it as she layed in bed that night. Maybe Marlin wasn't so bad after all.

Maybe. Jill looked over at her bag where she had stored the dryed up flower. No one else

knew she had kept it, and no one ever would. And even though it was the suckiest gift

she'd ever gotten, it was still the first one in a long time.

"Thank you Marlin." She whispered. A half awake Celia yawned and looked over.

"What's that you said?"

"Nothin."

"Okay goodnight." She said yawning.

"Goodnight."

**A/N:**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but you can expect longer ones soon. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm back once again. Here's chapter four! Hope you guys enjoy and please review. Constructive criticism is good, just be nice please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harvest moon or its characters

***Chapter Four***

Jill came downstairs after getting ready to find Celia alone making breakfast.

"Mornin Celia. What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, and toast. So how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept okay, you?"

"Pretty good. Um Jill I was thinking that since it's Monday and today is our day off, well maybe we could have a picnic at the goddess pond."

"Yeah that sounds fun! Oh hey did a package come for me?"

"Mhm it's on the table."

Jill went and picked up the cardboard box that was on the table. She took it to her room and opened it up. Inside was exactly what she ordered, an extra large bottle of wine and a thank you card. She looked at the card, it was pretty cheesy. On the front was a big bee and on the inside it said, "Thanks for **bee**ing a good friend."

"How cheesy." Jill laughed and put the wine and the card in her rucksack.

"Jill are you coming? It's time to go!"

"Comin." Jill grabbed her rucksack and ran down to meet Celia.

"So Celia what do you like so much about the goddess pond?"

"Well you might think it's crazy but, it feels magical to me."

"I don't think it's crazy, and in fact I actually agree with you. It's really pretty here."

The two girls spread out a red blanket by the pond and got out the food. Jill checked to

make sure no one else was around and she pulled out the wine. Celia gasped.

"Is that wine?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you get it?"

"Supermarket."

"Um Jill how old are you?"

"19."

"Why did they let you buy this?"

"I don't know. Do you want some or not?"

"Sure." Jill poured them both a glass. "So Jill um . . . w-where did you live before you came here?"

"Before here I lived in Mineral Town but before that I just traveled all over the place."

"Oh so, if you don't mind my asking, why did you decide to come here?"

"Well after my mom was gone I lived with different family members all over the place, but after a while I got fed up with it so I ran away. I traveled aimlessly around the world for a few years but I got tired of that and decided to settle down. There was a farm in Mineral Town and I worked there for a while but when I found out I had family that close by I decided to come see you."

"Wow. So are you ever going to go back to Mineral Town? Not that I want you to leave or anything."

"I don't know. I didn't really like Mineral Town, so probably not."

"Oh, so how are we even related?"

"Um I think my mom was your mother's cousin."

"Hm we're not as distant as I thought."

"Yeah."

They ate lunch together but had to leave when it started to rain. Jill and Celia dashed to Vesta's house and ran inside, drenched. Marlin was inside.

"Wow you guys look aweful, what happened?"

"What do you think happened stupid? We got caught in the rain!"

"Whatever, tell someone who cares."

"Excuse me!"

"U-um guys . . ."

"You heard me!"

"I'm going upstairs." Celia ran up the stairs to her room.

"I can't believe you! You are the rudest most idiotic guy I've ever met!"

"You're the one who started this fight by being sarcastic!"

"W-well, y-you, I-I . . . . you're right . . . I'm sorry."

"It's ok I guess. I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"I guess it's both our faults. I gotta go change." Jill started to head upstairs but Marlin stopped her.

"Hey um in a little bit, d-do you wanna go out, maybe?"

"S-sure." Jill and Marlin both blushed. "I'll be down in a minute."

Jill walked upstairs in a bit of a shock. Had Marlin just asked her out on a date? The anti-

social, rude, and inconsiderate Marlin? She went over to her bag and pulled out some

clothes. Celia walked out of the bathroom, looking good as new. She took one look at

Jill's face and knew something had happened.

"What happened down there?"

"Well I'm not quite sure, but I think Marlin just asked me out on a date."

"Seriously!? Why?"

"I-I don't know." Jill put on her clean clothes and redid her hair. "I gotta go Celia, bye."

"Bye."

Jill came downstairs and saw Vesta sitting at the dining table with a serious look on her

face and a piece of paper in her hands. She motioned for Jill to sit.

"What's up Vesta?"

"Well I heard you and Marlin are going on a date, but before you do that I need you to fill this out."

She gave Jill the paper and a pen. Jill looked at it and she couldn't believe her eyes. It

was a Permission to Date My Brother form. She read over what she needed to fill out.

How old are you?

Do you have a job?

When would be a good time to interview your parents?

In 50 words or less, what does LATE mean to you?

In 50 words or less what does DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER mean to you?

At the bottom it said:

This form will be considered incomplete unless it is accompanied by a complete medical

history, job history, and lineage. Please allow four to six years for processing. Should you

attempt to call or write my brother you will be punished.

Sign here.

I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND

CORRECT TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH,

DISMEMBERMENT, NATIVE AMERICAN ANT TORTURE, IMPAILMENT,

ELECTROCUTION, CHINESE WATER TORTURE, RED HOT POKERS AND ANY

OTHER MEANS DEEMED FIT.

Jill's eyes got as big as saucers.

"U-um V-vesta . . ." Marlin walked inside and saw the scenario.

"Oh god Vesta not the Permission form." He took Jill's hand. "C'mon Jill let's go."

They walked out together and headed for the bar. Apparently that was Marlin's favorite

place in town. That was funny to Jill since Marlin also seemed to be a bit of a health nut.

"So um Marlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Vesta was just kidding about than form, right?"

"I want to say yes, but with my sister you never know."

That's another thing that Jill thought was funny, how such an ugly woman could have

such a hot brother. Her cheeks got red. Had she really just thought that? It's a good thing

Marlin can't read minds. They got to the bar and Marlin was about to go in.

"Um Marlin."

"Yeah?"

"W-well you're still holding my hand." He looked down at their hands.

"Oh y-yeah sorry." He blushed then walked inside.

Griffin and Muffy were standing behind the counter serving people their drinks. Muffy

was flirting with a very attractive man. Jill thought she had seen him before. The Inn? No.

The mines? No. Oh yes he runs the beach shack. Griffin looked up and noticed them

standing there.

"Hey guys, what's up? Want some drinks?"

"Sure. I'll have the usual, what do you want Jill?"

"Um I'll have the moomoo milk."

"Comin right up."

"kay." Jill and Marlin sat down at the barstools.

"So um Jill, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well I'm nineteen, I dropped out of school when I was fourteen, and I never stay in one place to long."

"So does that mean you're gonna leave Forget Me Not?"

"Here's yer drinks guys."

"Thanks."

"I . . . don't know. I mean I do like it here but I don't know if I can stand to stay."

"What do you mean? Why couldn't you stand to stay?"

"I . . . can't tell you that." Jill stood up. "Thanks for taking me out Marlin but I have to go."

"Wait, Jill . . . dang it!" Marlin slammed his head on the bar and Griffin walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"It don't look like nothing." Marlin looked up.

"I like Jill but I don't know what to do about it. How can I impress her?" Muffy overheard their conversation and came over.

"Excuse me, I overheard your dilemma and I think I can help."

"How!? What should I do?"

"Well I don't know what kind of girl Jill is but most girls like flowers."

"Already tried that . . . kinda."

"Hmmmm well what about jewelry?"

"I never thought of that! Where do you get jewelry?"

"There's not really a place in town but, here." Muffy took of the necklace she was wearing and gave it to Marlin. "Give her this."

Marlin looked at the necklace. It was a string of pink pearls. He wondered if they were a

cheap knockoff or if they were real. Knowing Muffy they were probably fake, but they

would be better than nothing.

"Wow thanks Muffy. I'm gonna go give it to her. Bye!"

Marlin ran outside of the bar and straight to Vesta's house. He barged inside.

"Vesta is Jill here?"

"No and why are you in such a hurry?"

"Tell you later, I gotta go." He decided to try the beach. On the walk there he thought about how he was going to give it to her.

"Jill I want you to have this. No that's to forward. How about, Jill I saw these beautiful pearls and I thought you might like them. No that sounds stupid. Aaaagh! I don't know, I'm just gonna wing it."

Jill was sitting by the water watching the waves. The water came just high enough to nip

at her toes. She gazed at the horizon, the sun was about to set and the sky was beautiful.

Her mind drifted back to the first time she came to the beach, she was about five.

"_Mommy where are we going?"_

"_We're going to the beach! It's my favorite place in the world because it's so pretty, not as pretty as you though."_

"_Teehee. Look mommy I can see the water!"_

_Her and her mom laid out a blanket, and set up an umbrella. Jill ran to play in the water while her mom watched from the side._

"_Mommy will you come play with me?"_

"_Um I can't right now sweetie."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well I-I'm afraid of the water darling."_

"_Why?"_

"_Jill did I ever tell you how your daddy and I met?"_

"_No."_

"_Well your daddy and I met at the beach. One day I went to the beach with some friends. We played in the water and we were having fun but suddenly I fell, my head hit a rock and I passed out. When I woke up I was staring into your dad's eyes. He introduced himself and from then on we were inseperable."_

"_But what does that have to do with you being afraid of the water?"_

"_You see even though your dad saved me I still wandered what would have happened if he hadn't been there. I probably would have died. Since then I just can't go swimming because I'm afraid I'll drown, and then who would take care of you?"_

"_Oh well then I guess I'll just sit there with you."_

_She sat by her mom and they watched the sunset together._

Jill thought about how silly it was that her mom was afraid of dying by drowning. Her

mom would have thought it was funny too, if she knew what she would really die of.

Jill heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around and saw Marlin. He sat down.

She could tell he had something in his hand.

"Hey Jill."

"Hey Marlin."

"Sorry about being nosy at the bar."

"It's okay, you weren't being nosy, I was just acting too sensitive."

"No you weren't. Anyways, I got you something." He handed her the pearl necklace.

"Woah! Are those pearls? Hey wait, wasn't Muffy wearing that same necklace when we were at the bar?"

"Uh n-no."

"I'm pretty sure you're lying, but I'll still take the necklace. It's definitely better than your last gift."

"Hehe . . .yeah. Here let me put it on you." She moved her ponytail and he clasped the necklace around her neck.

"How do I look?" Jill posed a cheesy pose and Marlin laughed.

"You look great!" They both blushed and leaned in closer, their faces were only about an inch apart.

"Well Jill I gotta go!" Marlin blushed even more and pulled away. "Bye."

"Bye . . . I guess." Jill stood up and walked on home.

**A/N:** So what did you think? If you liked it, tell me in a review! Even if you didn't like it I still need constructive criticism, till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here's chapter five! I'm dedicating this chapter to Mineral Town Girl and speed and write. Hope you guys like it, also if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me them. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harvest moon

***Chapter Five***

"_Mom, where are you going?"_

"_I'm going away for awhile so that I can get some fresh air. I need a change of scenery."_

"_But why do you need a change of scenery?"_

_Jill's mom bent down until she was eye level with her daughter. She put her hand on Jill's shoulder and sighed._

"_Jill sweetie, mommy is sick and I need to get away so that I can get better."_

"_Can't you just take some medicine?" Her mom laughed._

"_No darling, I'm afraid you can't cure what I've got with medicine."_

"_But you can't go! Take me with you!" She stood up and sighed, rubbing her daughters head. With her last bit of strength she unhooked Jill's hands from around her waist and gently pushed her back._

"_I'm sorry Jill, I have to go now. Don't worry though, I'll be back soon."_

"_Mommy nooo!"_

"Mommy no!"

"Jill are you okay!" Celia sat up in bed and looked at Jill. She was wet because she was sweating and her face was covered in tears. She looked over at Celia.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Jill turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Was it about your mom?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened, did she hurt you?"

"No, and I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Did she leave you?"

"Celia! I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Jill picked up her pillow and threw it at Celia. It missed though and that made Jill angrier.

"Jill, you need to talk about it. It'll never stop plaguing you if you don't get it out."

"Urghhh, Celia you're so annoying. Leave me alone, I want to sleep."

"Fine."

Jill woke up later than usual, probably because Celia kept her up last night. She got

dressed and went downstairs to find Celia whispering to Marlin.

"What's going on? Guys?"

"Uhhhm, nothing." Celia smiled a secret smile at Marlin and nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh um Jill, I was wondering if you wanted to you know, go out for another date? I promise it won't end like last time."

"Sure. What time?"

"How about seven, tonight?"

"Okay sounds great! I gotta go now, see ya!" Jill walked out the door and Celia turned back to Marlin.

"Marlin I don't care what you have to do, just get Jill to tell you what's been bothering her lately. Here, take these earrings to give to her as a gift, and don't forget to tell her she looks pretty, oh and ask her lots of questions, and take her somewhere romantic not the bar."

"Alright, alright! I gotta get ready, bye." Celia stared at Marlin's back as he walked out

the door, she would never tell anyone, but she secretly had feelings for him. Part of her

wanted to do everything she could to keep Marlin away from Jill, but the other part

wanted Jill to be happy, and she could tell they had chemistry since the beginning. What

should she do? Should she sacrifice her own happiness to make someone else's life better,

or should she destroy her cousin's last chance of feeling loved to make herself happy?

She covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

"Oh what should I do?!"

**A/N:** I know this is a shorter chapter than usual but I'm going on vacation so I wont be able to update for a week. But when I get back you will get to see Marlin and Jill's first really nice and romantic date! And maybe a first kiss? Well, till then, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm back! Finally, I've been dying to update all week. I've got some new ideas for the story and I hope you like them. Please review if you have any criticism, or if you liked it. Oh and I'm not going to update again unless I get three more reviews. Anyway here's chapter six!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harvest moon

*Chapter Six*

Jill looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had put on her new purple dress that Ruby

had made for her. It was form fitted so it made her look more curvy than she actually was.

She had also let her hair fall down and curled it.

"Well this is as good as I'll ever look so I guess I'm ready." Jill walked downstairs and met Celia on her way.

"Oh Jill, you look so pretty!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Tell me how the date goes, okay?"

"Kay." Marlin was waiting for Jill in the kitchen, when he looked up and saw her he blushed.

"Y-you look gr-great."

"You too." Instead of wearing his usual white shirt and work pants, he had put on a black suit.

"So um shall we go?"

"Shall? Since when did you start talking fancy?"

"Hey! Are you _trying _to start an argument?" 

"No. Whatever, let's go."

The two walked outside and headed to the destination of their date. Jill thought Marlin

was going to go into the bar but, to her surprise, he kept walking. He headed past the

residential part of town and up to Romana's mansion. Jill looked around and she saw a

picnic basket and a blanket laid out. Marlin gestured for her to sit down, which was hard

in her dress, but finally she got herself situated.

"So we're having a picnic?"

"Yeah, that's ok, right?"

"Oh yeah, I love picnics!"

"Good. So why don't you tell me some more about you Jill?"

"No. I want to hear about you."

"O-oh um okay. Well, um, I guess . . . what do you want to know?"

"Hmmm, tell me about your childhood."

"Okay, well I lived with my mom and dad, Vesta, and my younger sister Anna. My parents ran a mining company and became very rich so I had a pretty easy life in the city. Vesta and I only stayed with our parents till we were eighteen, then we left to start a farm because of my bad health, and we've stayed here since."

"Wow."

"So now that you know a little about me, tell me more about you."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She sighed.

"Um tell me about what you've been doing the past few years."

"Well, when I was fifteen I ran away from home. I traveled all over the world and eventually made my way to Japan where I settled down and got married. I was sixteen then. The marriage only lasted a few months because he was abusive, so I left and came back to America. I tried to start a farm in a little village but I ran out of money. So I went to the city, worked as a waitress for awhile, and then found out about Celia so I came to visit her."

"Where will you go after this?"

" . . . . I really don't know, once I save up enough money I'll probably just leave and wander around."

"Well . . . I don't . . . want you to go. I think you should just stay here."

"I can't."

"Why not Jill? Give me one good reason that you can't stay."

"Marlin, I've never told anyone this, but . . . when I was little, before my mom left, we lived here."

"Really!? Where?"

"The farm Claire runs now. My mom bought it so we could get away from the city, but we didn't stay long."

"Why?"

"Well . . . you see, my mom wasn't a very healthy person, and if she stayed in one place too long, it would make her health worse."

"Oh. So Jill, if you don't mind me asking, why did you run away? What did your mom do that made you hate her enough to run away?"

"I don't hate my mom you idiot, and I never did! I wasn't living with her when I ran away, I was living with some distant relatives. They didn't like me so I just left."

"Why weren't you living with your mom?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"It's okay, it's just . . . I never really told anyone about my life so telling you all of it, right now, it just, makes me nervous. For the past few years I've tried so hard not to think about these things, but since I came here I've just been reminded of my past. It's been really hard."

"Well you know Jill, I'm always here if you need help, so's Celia, and Vesta too. We're all here for you, no matter what. We won't leave you behind like your mom did."

"Wait how did you know my mom left me?"

"Um, well, you see . . ."

"What did Celia tell you!?"

"Nothing! Just that you had a bad dream about your mom leaving."

"Is that what this whole date was for? Just to get me to tell you my story? I can't believe I trusted you! You know what Marlin, you don't have to be there for me because I don't want you to!" Jill stood up and stormed off sobbing.

"Jill wait! It wasn't like that I swear! Jill! Oh god what did I do?"

Jill ran to Vesta's house and was about to go in but she remembered that Celia was inside

so instead she ran to the beach. She always ran to the beach when she was sad, mainly

because that's where she felt the closest to her mom. She walked over and sat down on

the bench and cried. After a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Um are you alright?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Kai, and I saw you crying over here all by yourself so I thought I'd make sure you were ok."

"Of coarse I'm not okay! I'm sitting on a bench alone crying! What part of that seems ok to you!?"

"Sheesh sorry, I just wanted to help."

"It's ok, I'm sorry." Kai sat down by Jill and she noticed how handsome and strong he looked.

"Here." He handed her a tissue, " Why don't you dry your eyes, you're too pretty to cry."

"Th-thanks."

"So why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well I was on a date, and then I realized that he was only taking me on a date so he could learn more about me."

"No offense, but that doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah but he didn't care or want to help, he just wanted to know so that he could relay the info to a friend."

"Oh . . . that does sound kinda bad. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No you've already helped by letting me talk to you, thanks."

"No problem!"

"By the way, what are you doing at the beach this late at night?"

"Well I run the beach shack over there and tonight I decided to sit out on the beach. It's my most favorite place in the world."

"What did you say?"

"I said the beach is my most favorite place in the world, is there something wrong with what I said?"

"No no! It's just that someone I was very close to once said the same thing. Since then the beach has been one of my favorite places too."

"Really, no way! . . . You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we're gonna be great friends."

"Me too!"

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Jill."

"Jill, that's so pretty!"

"Really? I always thought it was kind of plain."

"No! It's one of the most beautiful names I've ever heard!"

"Thanks! Well I have to go, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Jill walked back to the house and went inside. Everyone was waiting for her, she walked by them all.

"Hey Vesta, hey Celia." Jill walked by Marlin without saying a word to him and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon. Please review, oh and I won't update until I have at least three new reviews. Till then, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well here's the new chapter! I know I said I was gonna wait till I got three more reviews but I decided not to. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story, if you are, please tell me so by reviewing. Anyways here ya go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harvest moon

***Chapter Seven***

Jill raced down to the beach, hoping to catch her best friend while he was still at work. Ever since that night Kai had comforted her, they had become really close. Now Jill made a special effort to come see him at the beach every day and bring him a present. She made her way over to the crowded beach shack and shoved her way through the customers.

"Out of my way!" She came up to the front of the counter. "Hey Kai, whatcha doing?"

"The same thing I'm always doing. How are you?"

"I'm good. Here, I brought you something." She lifted up Kai's present onto to counter.

"No way! How did you know I liked pineapples?"

"Um I didn't know you liked pineapples, I just was guessing."

"Well you guessed right! Hey you want to go out some time?"

"Sure! What time?"

"After my shift ends?"

"Sound great I'll meet ya here."

"No way! I'm gonna pick you up at your house."

"Why?"

"That's how a gentleman does it. I'll be there at eight."

"Ok! Well I gotta go, I'm supposed to be working right now and if Vesta notices I'm gone then she's gonna fire my sorry but."

"I guess I'll see you at eight then?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

Celia came upstairs to find Jill rummaging around in her chest.

"Uh Jill . . ."

"Huh? Oh hey Celia."

"W-what are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear."

"Why are you looking in _my_ chest though?"

"Because I don't have anything nice enough."

"Why do you need something nice?"

"I'm going on a date."

"With who?"

"I'm getting tired of playing twenty questions with you Celia."

"Sorry, I just want to know."

"Well if you must know, I'm going out with Kai."

"Kai! Jill you can't go out with him!"

"Oooh this is perfect! I gotta go get ready Celia, see ya!"

"Jill! Oh never mind."

Jill came downstairs in Celia's light pink skirt and her light blue blouse. Vesta was making dinner and Celia was helping so they didn't notice, but Marlin was just sitting around so when she came down she caught his eye.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"None of your business." There was a knock on the door, and Jill ran to answer it.

"Hey! Are you ready my lady?"

"Yeah, let's go! Bye guys." Marlin's jaw dropped. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be going on a date with _him_.

"Uh Marlin, are you okay?"

"I'm goin to my room."

"So Kai, where are we going?"

"The beach."

"Really?"

"Don't sound too happy now."

"Sorry, I guess I just thought we'd be going somewhere a little more romantic."

"This isn't romantic?" Kai gestured toward a table set for two. It was decorated with candles and deep red tablecloth. It was very pretty, and Jill had to admit, very romantic.

"Have a seat." He ran off to the beach shack and came back with two meals and some wine. "I hope you're hungry, cause I made dinner!"

"Wow! You've really done a good job Kai, I'm impressed." He gave her, her food and sat down.

"Thanks, I worked really hard."

They talked and ate untill midnight and Jill said she needed to get back to her house.

"Let me walk you home."

"It's ok I'll just walk by myself. Thanks so much for tonight, I had a lot of fun. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Jill unlocked the front door and went inside. She expected everyone to be in bed so she tried her hardest to be quiet. Silently she tiptoed towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" She looked back to see Marlin sitting at the table.

"To bed."

"How was your date?"

"Good."

"He didn't try t flirt with any other girls did he?"

"What!? No he most certainly did not! Why would you even say that?"

"Let's just say I've known Kai a lot longer than you."

"Whatever, you're just jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well _I'm_ done talking to _you_!" Jill slammed the attic door behind her.

"Good morning Vesta!"

"Mornin Jill."

"Where's Celia?"

"She went out, it's Monday remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well I guess I'll go out too. See ya!"

"Bye."

Jill walked her usual route to the beach with a pineapple in her hand. She got there and looked at the beach shack. Kai wasn't there. She looked all around the beach but he still wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Kai! Kai where are you?"

"Jill, what are you doing?" Marlin was just walking down to the beach and coming up to see Jill.

"I'm looking for Kai, what's it to you?"

"Nothin. You do realize what day it is, don't you?"

"No, what day is it?"

"It's summer 29th."

"So."

"So, it's the day that Kai leaves."

"Leaves?"

"To go to some other place where it's summer."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"He didn't tell _me_."

"He probably didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"Well you'd most likely freak out."

"I'd never do that!"

"You're kind doing it now."

"Oh. When will he come back?"

"Next summer. You know he's still at the inn, if you want to go see him real quick."

"Oh he is? Well I have to go then, see ya!" Jill ran off towards the inn.

"Kai?" He looked up, surprised to see her.

"Jill? I didn't know you were coming."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"I knew you'd freak out."

"Why does everyone keep saying that!"

"Jill it's almost time for me to go."

"Oh okay. Well since we wont be seeing each other for about a year, do you want my number?"

"I don't think so Jill. I'll be really busy."

"Too busy to talk to me?"

"I've got to go. Bye." Jill just stood there with her mouth wide open. How could he do that to her? She ran out the door and down, once again to the beach. This time Marlin was waiting for her.

"Jill, are you okay?"

"How . . . do . . .me?" She sobbed.

"Slow down, I can't understand you."

"How could he do that to me?"

"That's how he is Jill. It happens every summer." He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Once she calmed down he brought her some water and made her sit down.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For a lot of things. I'm sorry I hurt you by trying to pry into your life, and I'm sorry for letting you fall into Kai's trap. It's kinda funny, since you came around I feel like I'm always apologizing for something. You bring out a side of me I don't really like."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Sorry."

"Haha, you do say sorry a lot!"

It was silent for a few minutes as Jill looked out at the ocean. She was sick and tired of holding all those bad memories in, it was time she told someone.

"Marlin."

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you that the beach was my mom's most favorite place?"

"No, you didn't."

"It's where she met my dad . . . that's why she's buried here."

"She buried right here?"

"Yep, right where we're sitting."

"Wow. How old would she be right now?"

"Thirty nine."

"How old was she when she died?"

"Twenty six."

"That's really young to die."

"Yeah, she had a terminal disease."

"Was it cancer?"

"No, it was idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis."

"What's that?"

"It's a lung disease. It causes shortness of breath and coughs and stuff."

"That's sad."

"I know. I miss her so much."

"It's ok Jill, that's normal."

"I realize that, but I'm sad that I didn't get to know her more than I did, I'm sad that I don't have more memories of her."

"That doesn't matter. The fact that you don't have many memories only makes the ones you do have more special."

"I guess so. You know, I'm really glad I came here. You and Celia have really helped me to get over certain things."

"I'm glad you came here too. If you didn't, I don't think I ever would have found love."

"You found love? In who?"

"You silly." He lightly kissed her on the head.

"You know, you sure are the most unromantic guy I've ever met."

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." Jill laid her head on Marlin's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist. They sat like that until the sun went down, just the two of them, together.

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? Did you like it? I'm getting close to the end of the story and I'm deciding if I should write the sequel or the prequel first. What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here's chapter eight! Read it and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own harvest moon.

***Chapter Eight***

Jill came downstairs for breakfast to find an angry and upset looking Celia.

"Celia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure. Everything is just_ peachy_."

"Uh okay then."

"I'm going for a walk." She stormed outside and slammed the door. As soon as she left, Marlin walked in.

"What's her problem?"

"No idea. So how did you sleep last night sweetie?"

"Pretty good. Hey Jill, you want to take a walk?"

"Sure that sounds great!"

Vest stood over by the sink wandering how one day Jill and Marlin could be at each other like cats and dogs, and how the next they could be the best of friends. She would never know the answer, but she still wandered.

Jill and Marlin walked outside and went to the goddess pond. They sat down and stared at the water.

"Jill."

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you that I'm thinking of leaving Vesta's farm."

"What!? Why?"

"Well I want to start my own farm. I want to start a family with someone and settle down."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Here." He handed Jill a slip of paper. It was an add for some land, apparently it was just outside of mineral town.

"Well it's not too far away, I could still come visit you."

"Jill, I don't want you to come visit me . . . I want you to live with me, there on that farm."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"I-I don't know, I'll have to think about it Marlin."

"Just give me your answer before next Tuesday."

"Okay."

"Let's go home."

Marlin helped Jill up and they held hands as they walked home. Celia spotted them from her spot by the inn. She was so jealous. How could she compete with Jill? Jill was much prettier and much funnier. She stood up and dusted off her skirt. Maybe she should just give up, there would be other men. No, she had worked so long to get Marlin to like her, and she would fight Jill to the very last to win Marlin's affection.

Jill sat in her room that evening thinking about what Marlin had offered her. It had always been a dream to start her own family and now she could do that. But something was holding her back. Was she too afraid to commit to something because she thought she might lose it like her mom? Her head spun, she only had three days to come up with an answer. Celia came into the room, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey Celia."

"Jill we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I love Marlin!"

"Huh!?"

"I've loved him for so long, and I'm not going to let you take him away from me!"

"I-I didn't know you felt that way Celia."

"Well I do! I heard you two talking, I know he wants to move off with you and start a family, but I won't let him. I'm going to try everything I can to keep him here with me. Just you wait Jill Parker, Marlin will be mine!" She stormed out of the house for the second time that day, leaving Jill dumbfounded.

How could Celia love Marlin? How could Jill not have noticed? Jill realized that if she really wanted to be happy she would have to fight just as hard as Celia. She realized that she couldn't let the only thing she loved slip away. She had to act fast, because she had made her decision.


End file.
